Easy
by XboneX
Summary: To everyone, everything appeared normal. But what they didn't know was how hard it was to make everything look so easy.


**So this story is inspired from the song Easy by Rascall Flats and Natasha Bendingfield. I suggest listening to the song as you read. But no one broke up! But as I wrote this, I got this whole idea in my head, but that's all I have to say right now, please enjoy.**

Going around pretending nothing happened, simple. A Shen Gong Wu was to blame for the awkward run-ins, and the compromising situation. Master Fung said that the Wu caused hormones in the body to go erratic. Of course being a teenager where hormones are already off the chain, it only caused more damage or awkwardness in this case.

Raimundo sat in the cherry blossom tree, one leg hanging lazily over the side, the other bent against his chest. His back was against the smooth bark of the tree, but his head rested on his left hand, leaning forward, his elbow on this thigh. It has been a week since the incident, and he keeps thinking about it.

It has been a week since he and Kimiko became almost intimate. Master Fung called it an accident because of the Wu, but Raimundo couldn't agree to that terminology. Fung said that the Wu would only work when stars aligned correctly or something like, that. The only thing Rai was thinking about at that time was things could go back to normal, like nothing happened, it was just a Wu.

He easily went back to his normal life, pulling pranks, leading his team properly during training, basically being as carefree, and yet strong like the wind. Yet his mind kept going back to the 'incident'. When he came to, he had Kimiko pinned to the wall in his room, and was slowly pulling her tunic down past her hips. He thanked every God he could think that she still had her sports bra on though, and he still had cloths on for that matter. He knew a damn Wu was to blame, but he kept thinking that it felt so right, that maybe the Wu wasn't to completely blame.

He could pretend that everything was normal, but what no one knew was how hard it was to make everything look normal. He drew his hand away from his head and gripped his medallion around his neck. His malachite eyes stared through the pink leaves and the outer wall of the temple, towards the meadow of grass surrounding the temple.

What no one knew was how hard it was to make everything look so easy.

Kimiko was on her back in the meadow of grass, her ebony hair askew around her. Her left hand was resting on top of her stomach as her left hand intertwined with blades of grass. People may have thought that she was peaceful, but if they could see the confusion in her cobalt eyes as they stared into the sky.

She could feel his hands on her skin, creating goose bumps, even now as she thought about it. She could feel his lips on her skin, her lips, demanding her attention. A Wu may have caused this whole mess, but she still missed being pressed against him, being held in his arms. She never let it show though; she was too stubborn for that.

She went back to yelling at Omi, training, being her techno self. She didn't bother changing her appearance though, she stopped that a week ago. She told herself that she needed to grow up, but she knew the real reason. When she came out of her hormonal trance, Her tunic was slowly being pushed down, but she herself was working at Rai's sash, well kissing his neck.

But it was just a Wu, so Kimiko pushed past the incident and easily returned to normal life, or as normal as her life was. Yet no one knew how hard it was to make everything look so easy, God knew she didn't have a clue how Rai was going on like nothing happened.

Kimiko rolled on to her stomach, her right hand still intertwined in grass, but her left moved to pull a chain holding a ring from around her neck, and held the ring to her chest. It was he mothers engagement ring, and she never took it off, but no one knew she wore it. Kimiko eyes bore through the grass and towards the temple walls, right where the cherry blossom tree stood.

Master Fung strolled in to the garden, Dojo resting on his shoulders. He was deep in thought, and feeling guilty, even though he did what he had to do. He could not recall when he was last in such a predicament.

"You shouldn't feel guilty, they have to figure this out themselves." Dojo spoke, interrupting Fung's thoughts.

"I have never lied to students before Dojo." Fung expressed as he sat down on a stone bench surrounded by roses.

**Did you like? Do you want me to explain the mystery? Let me know.**


End file.
